Extreme Pamplona
by Lemonade Ninja
Summary: Bella watches Alice play a highly stressful game on MiniClip. Based on Real Story. Set post-Eclipse pre-Breaking Dawn. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, nor do I own _Extreme Pamplona_, nor do I own Miniclip (which I wish I did. There are some amazing games on there).

**Title:** Extreme Pamplona

**Author:** Lemonade Ninja

**Summary:** Bella watches Alice play a highly stressful game on Miniclip while she is on a sugar high, and Jasper gets a tidal wave of emotions.

_**Extreme Pamplona**_

By Lemonade Ninja

**Bella's PoV**

It was a normal day at the Cullen's household. I was over there for the afternoon, helping Alice with wedding plans; Edward had managed to convince Alice to let me help with the wedding, since I didn't exactly want Alice to go completely overboard with the whole thing.

We were in the kitchen, and I was sitting at the island with about ¾ of a dozen different types of mini wedding cakes – most of them vanilla, the rest of them chocolate. Alice was making me try each one to see which one I liked the best. I was on the second bit of the fifth cake (she was making me eat three bites of each) when I placed the fork down and said, "We have got to take a break. I cannot eat all of this sugar in one sitting, unless you want me drunk from the amount of sugar I've eaten. Trust me, I did this with Renee and I was sick for the rest of the day."

Alice giggled. "Good point. Edward would have my head if I got you sick."

We went into the living room and sat down at the computer. Alice got onto the Internet and I told her to type in in the address bar at the top, saying that I wanted her to try a game. I had made Edward play the same game the night before, and it had stressed him out so badly that he had actually laid down on my bed with his eyes wide open for about fifteen minutes. I found it so funny that I wanted to see what Alice would think of it.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a few seconds, and then she grinned and said, "That game, Bella? The game that you made Edward play last night? Are you sure?"

I nodded.

Alice laughed and said, "Alright, Bella." Then she looked worried and mumbled to herself as she clicked on the game, "I probably shouldn't have fed you all that cake."

I looked at her with a confused look on her face as the game loaded. _'Extreme Pamplona_' it said in big lettering in one corner of the screen. Alice clicked the starting button and got her fingers on the correct places: right arrow to move and the spacebar to jump.

The first place was Spain, where a bull was chasing the guy, who was running. Alice made the guy leap over the diversions: the fence thing, the group of four men who were running, and fruit stands. Halfway to the end of the level, Alice got caught by the bull, which surprised even her.

"Aw, man!" Alice said. Her psychic abilities didn't help her win a computer game.

Jasper, who had been walking by the living room, heard Alice's exclamation, and wandered in to see what was happening. When he saw what game Alice was playing, he laughed and shook his head and took a seat down on the couch with a civil war book.

On the next level, Alice chose to go to Germany, where a fat beer maid that had large boobs chased her with a mug of German beer. By that level, all the sugar from the cake I had eaten was beginning to settle in, and it was beginning to go to my head. I was getting a little jittery, and the computer game wasn't helping. In fact, _Extreme Pamplona_ was making me extremely anxious.

From over on the couch a few feet away, Jasper asked, "Are you okay, Bella?"

I looked over at him, and nodded my head quickly. "Uh-huh, perfectly fine. This game is just getting me a little anxious."

Alice giggled at the prospect. "This game is fun!" she said, just as the fat German beer maid caught her. She clicked the 'Restart game' button and started again by being chased by the bull.

I mentally groaned. This game was raising my anxiety level to almost extreme!

Alice made it through the bull and the German beer maid, and clicked on the Sweden flag. This time, Alice was on a snowboard, and she had to make it down the mountain with being chased by a weird look skier woman.

There was a couple times where the skier woman almost caught her, and that made me want to jerk in random places. I had to admit that this game was making me hyperventilate just a little bit.

"Bella, you might want to breath just a little bit," Jasper and Alice said at the same time, and then Jasper added, "I'm finding it hard to concentrate on my book. I'm getting all these weird anxiety waves from you."

"Sorry, Jasper. I never thought this game would do this to me," I said.

Alice managed to get down the mountain. And then came the worst level of all – Greece, where a fat guy in a towel chases you through two floors of Greek baths.

When Alice almost got caught by the fat guy when she was trying to get the second floor, my eyes got wide open and I had to breath in and out really fast and really hard.

"Bella, take deep breathes, it's just a game!" Alice said worriedly, but I could see the deep amusement in her eyes.

The sugar from the cake came full on then, and I began to get lightheaded. "Oh, boy," I moaned, still breathing heavy and staring wide eyed at the computer screen.

We heard Jasper moan behind us, and say, "Light…headed…. Ooh!" He tried to send waves of calm towards me, but it wasn't working. It only made my heart rate pick up.

Fortunately, Carlisle was home that afternoon, and he had heard my heart rate pick up. He probably must have thought that I was having a heart attack or something, by the way I was breathing in and out. And so, he probably came downstairs to see what the matter was with me.

The reason I didn't know?

I passed out…

… All because of a stupid computer game.

I curse the man who invented _Extreme Pamplona_.

Poor, poor Jasper. The last thing I heard before I passed out was, "Oh, the _agony_!"

**Moral of the Story:** Never play/watch anyone play a highly stressful game if you have anxiety attacks or easily susceptible to lightheadedness or hyperventilation.

**Author's Note:** You can find _Extreme Pamplona_ on . My friend was playing it yesterday. I was watching her, and I literally gave myself an anxiety attack. So this story is based on what happened to me. Except, I didn't pass out. I probably would have though if I didn't calm myself down. My friend found it really funny.

I hope you enjoyed this one shot and I really hope you review!


End file.
